Frozen Cold: An alternate ending to Frozen (Disney's Snow Queen)
by DarkEvgaline
Summary: This starts when Elsa is charged with murder by Prince Hans (If you have seen the movie, you know what I mean). Elsa is arrested. Will she ever get out?
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Cold

As Prince Hans of the Southern Isles ran on the icy water, he shouted, "Your sister is dead. You killed her. Queen Elsa of Arendale, you are charged with murder and will be sentenced to death."

As Queen Elsa heard this, her sister Anna hobbled on the ice, already turning pale with cold. Queen Elsa screamed, "Prince Hans, I will personally beat you until you bleed, then I will freeze you alive."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

As she came on with sudden coldness, Queen Elsa's powers made her sister Anna literally freeze in motion. Queen Elsa screamed stressfully, "Anna! Oh No! I thought I was protecting you."

Then she turned to Prince Hans, "You will not be free. You will be my slave. You will be my only prisoner."

Then, she sobbed. About an hour later, Anna had thawed out. "What is going on?," Anna asked.

Her sister Elsa responded, "Run. They will take me a prisoner soon. Go to the ice castle. Christoph will meet you there with Sven and Olaf. I will come back."

Anna ran to the palace and got a trunk. She got some plates, some of her and Elsa's belongings, and some food. In her parents' room, she saw a crystalline sceptre. She took it with some books (in fact all) with troll hieroglyphs. "Elsa must know how to read these," she thought.

As she left her parents' room, ice lined the walls. It expanded and thickened. Elsa yelled, "Leave now! I will see you soon."

Anna ran across the thawing lake to the mountains ahead. The weather did not change. She did not get to the ice castle until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

As she came on with sudden coldness, Queen Elsa's powers made her sister Anna literally freeze in motion. Queen Elsa screamed stressfully, "Anna! Why did this happen? I thought I was protecting you."

Then she turned to Prince Hans, "You will not be free. You will be my slave. You will be my only prisoner."

Then, she sobbed. About an hour later, Anna had thawed out. "What is going on?," Anna asked.

Her sister Elsa responded, "Run. They will take me a prisoner soon. Go to the ice castle. Christoph will meet you there with Sven and Olaf. I will come back."

Anna ran to the palace and got a trunk. She got some plates, some of her and Elsa's belongings, and some food. In her parents' room, she saw a crystalline sceptre. She took it with some books (in fact all) with troll hieroglyphs. "Elsa must know how to read these," she thought.

As she left her parents' room, ice lined the walls. It expanded and thickened. Elsa yelled, "Leave now! I will see you soon."

Anna ran across the thawing lake to the mountains ahead. The weather did not change. She did not get to the ice castle until morning.

**Author's note**

**I went to the Frozen Fanfiction page for the first time (I have a friend of whom loves Frozen, but despite writing this story, I have only visited the page for the first time today), and I have one question: _Why_ does Elsa get _paired_ often with _Jack Frost_?**

**Elsa is a sophisticated, seclusive young woman, whose _ice_ powers can be _lethal_. Jack Frost, on the other hand, is depicted as an ageless boy, whose probably partway through puberty, whose _snowy_ powers are_ harmless_. He likes to have fun.**

**There will be romance soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Later, in Arendale, after three months, Elsa escaped her dungeon. Her hands were shackled, and her feet were chained to the floor. She figured out from constant exposure to cold, the chains and shackles weakened over time. She also noticed that there were ropes, which she would knot the bottoms to make whips.

With more effort, Elsa finally wore out her chains. She stunned the guard on duty as he opened the door. She ran up from the dungeon, while shooting ice. In the throne room, she spotted Prince Hans.

"I am king of Arendale. I have become a ruler despite having twelve older brothers! I will take the former princess Anna's children for my wives and slaves," Prince Hans cheered, "Drink Arendale's finest, for you may have victory over the reclusive native dynasty! A rule of foreigners is the key to power."

The nobles took their chalices and toasted. The men's wives took a sip of their wine, which was expensive from Italy.

Chapter 4

Elsa walked into the scene and made ice on the walls. It thickened with the noblemen, and women staring in shock. Prince Hans shouted, "Guards, get the prison―"

Elsa held an icy whip and wrapped it around his neck. She said, "Hans of the Southern Isles, such a disgrace to your royal lineage. Your conquer of Arendale only shows your tyrannical attitude. You need true pity and knowledge to rule a kingdom in ice. You are no king, you are my prisoner. You will work in ice."

Elsa kicked the window and glass flew. With Hans strangled in the whip, she fell from the window, turning the glass fractures into ice and used the flurries to raise herself and Hans in the air. As she summoned the flurries, her skin and hair became permanently frostbitten.


End file.
